Konona's Infection
by EvilHoneKitsune
Summary: Hell has found its way to Konona by way of a new strand of a virus.Can Naruto survive being pushed into a fight for survival when ninjutsu and genjutsu dont work.Naru/Fem.kyuu AU Naruto/Left 4 dead 2 crossover
1. Chapter 1

_**Konoha's infection!**_

_**Prelude**_

This was not a good day for one Naruto Uzimaki.

Wonder why? Because not only was he stuck in a hell hole filled with zombies he was out of ammo for his pump-shotgun.

"Aw shit,Just what I fucking need"Naruto said out loud.

He was currently heading to the evac zone at a hotel.

What he didn't know was that hell was just about to get worse.

_**A/N**_

**So whatcha think.**

**Good bad tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Konoha's infection!**_

_**Finding new survivors**_

'That damn hotel should be around here somewhere'Naruto thought.

Just as he turned a corner he saw it.

'Bout damn time'Naruto thought

As he walked in to the lobby he saw nothing so he moved onto the elevators.

When he got to the top floor he got of the elevator and looked for a door to the roof.

He found one after a few trys and went onto the roof and found somewhere to sit down and wait.

_Time skip:30 mins_

Naruto herd something hitting the door to the roof so he got ready for anything.

The door opened to revile 3 people.

One was a older black guy,One was a very beautiful girl,and the other was a young man who held a sort of confidence in himself.

They looked at him and approched him slowly.

"Um,are you our ride out of here" the young man asked.

"Hell no. I've been waiting for my ride out for 30 minutes"Answered Naruto.

"Oh"He droped It.

_Time skip 30 mins_

The group were started to get aggravated with waiting.

Just then a helicopter flew over head.

They all had different reactions

"Hey come back"

"Come Back"

"Come back and pick us up"

"Come back,Come back, Come Aw shit he ain't coming back"

"So what now"Asked the older guy

"I dont know"Answered Naruto

**A/N**

**So what did ya think**

**R & R!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Konoha's infection!**_

_**Getting out of the Hotel!**_

"So what now"The older guy asked again

"Its clear isn't it we gotta get out of here"younger guy answered.

"Hey um guys be careful cause I've been hearing stuff about some kind of things" the girl said.

"Whatever lets move,but first everybody grab a weapon we might need it later on"Naruto told them all.

After everybody grabed something they went downstairs and it was not empty.

"Ohmigod are those zombies and I mean zombie zombies" The young guy asked.

"Yes now stay close and no wondering off " Naruto told him.

They walked down the hall way just to see an explosion and fire start to spread.

"Aw hell the fire is spreading" Naruto said.

"YO,elevators here" The girl said.

"Come on to the elevators" Naruto told them.

* * *

"Wow this is some shit, i mean zombie Apocalypse and shit" the young guy said.

"hey calm down son,my names Coach whats yours" Coach asked

" Ellis, My Names Ellis"

"Naruto is mine" naruto said

"Kyuubi" kyuubi said softly

"Nice to meet you Kyuubi" Naruto told her.

After that the ride was in silence.

At least until the lowest floor they could go.

"Aw shit the doors jammed"Naruto said.

"We are goona have to pry it open ain't we" Ellis asked.

"Yeah, well be careful cause as I've seen these things go straight to sound" Naruto told them.

"Aw hell"

"Shit"

"That sucks and since this elevator has an alarm a whole hoard will come wont there" Kyuubi asked softly.

"Yeah,hope your ready" Naruto said.

They pried it open and.

_**A/N**_

**Cliffy! **

**So whatcha think**

**and**

**remember**

**R**

**&**

**R**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Konoha's Infection!**_

_Disclamer-I will never in any shape or form own Naruto._

**CHAPTER 4**

**Getting out of the hotel part 2**

"Come on,come on"Naruto said under his breath.

"There!"Ellis told them.

just then the alarm went off.

"Oh,Shit"Ellis said.

"Damn"Kyuubi said.

"Fuck me that alarm was way to load now every zombie in this fucking hotel will be after us"Coach exclaimed.

"Stay close"Naruto told them.

"Everybody grab a machine gun" Ellis said.

"Our odds just improved" Naruto told them with a smerk.

"Come on enough waiting lets go guys" Kyuubi said.

"Lets go"

They went down the hall and into the kitchen and then.

Something with a huge arm and a very small arm attacked them.

It charged Naruto then ran with him to the wall ,smashed him into the wall and then started pounding him into the ground.

"Damn somebody kill this thing" Naruto yelled out.

"What the hell" Coach asked.

"Fuck this thing is riping me up, KILL IT!" Naruto yelled out louder than before.

By comebining their sub-machine gun fire they were able to kill it.

Naruto went to the floor and did not get up.

" Cant do this on my own ,People, give me some help" Naruto told them.

"Hey watcha doing down there get up" Kyuubi told him.

"Thanks alot"Naruto told her.

"Come on this way" Coach told them.

From the kitchen they ran into the lobby.

"Hey guys saferoom up ahead" Ellis exclaimed.

Then the floor started to shake.

And from around the corner came something on its arms like a gorilla.

"Whoa that thing is huge, LIGHT IT UP" Ellis screamed.

"What the fuck" Coach said.

"Oh wow that would not happen in a zombie film" Kyuubi said.

but Naruto's was the loudest of all

"HOLY SHIT,SHIT TANK" Naruto yelled out.

He ran straight at ellis and knocked him to the floor.

"Aw shit,Im down" Ellis yelled.

"COME ON GUYS WE ALL GOTTA SHOOT THIS THING" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs.

By combining their firepower they took the huge-ass tank down.

"Ellis why ya down there we got zombies to kill"Naruto told him while getting him up.

"Come on to the safe room" Kyuubi ordered them.

They all got in the safe room and shut the door.

"I think im starting to like you guys"Naruto told them.

_A/n_

**So how was it good bad?**

**REMEMBER  
R**

**&**

**R**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Konoha's Infection!**_

_Disclamer-I will never in any shape or form own Naruto._

**CHAPTER 5**

Remembering.

"Okay, what the hell was that thing" Kyuubi asked Naruto.

"It was a tank" Naruto told them.

"A tank?" Ellis asked.

"Yeah a tank, Bigest i've ever seen to." Naruto told them.

"Okay" Coach said.

"So how do you know all this" Kyuubi asked.

"Well it was like this".....

_Flashback_

_"This is not happing" A voice said over a comm unit._

_"What is it goat" Another voice asked._

_"My light is down" Goat answered._

_"Alright stay calm im on my way" The voice anwsered._

_5 mins later._

_"Oh, shit GOAT!" The voice yelled out. The voice belonged to a 18 year old Naruto._

_He watched as a figure ran away._

_He opened fire and yelled out "Your dead!"_

_He ran after the figure which ran around a corner. _

_He slowed down to where he was sneaking and when he went around the coner the thing tried to grab him._

_Insted he rifle-butted him in the head and shot him to death._

_He turned and ran to Goat. "Man down,MAN DOWN!" Naruto yelled over his comm._

_Flash back kai!_

"It was the beginning of hell there" Naruto told them.

"What was that thing" Coach asked him.

"Well I did not know ot at the time but it was an infected a hunter to be spicific" Naruto answered.

"A... Hunter" Ellis asked.

"Yeah a hunter, They lerk in shadows and wait for the right moment to pounce on ya and when they do you're gonna need someone to help ya cause they are nearly impossable to get off" Naruto told them.

"Oh" Ellis let it drop.

"Guys its best if we get some sleep we might need the strength tomarrow" Kyuubi told them.

"Shes right lets get some sleep" Naruto told them while he was turning the light out.

_**A/N**_

So one more chapter done

and remember

**R**

**&**

**R**

**!**


	6. Chapter 6

**KONOHA'S INFECTION**

_**A?N**_

_**Time for a new konoha's infection chapter!**_

_**ONTO THE STORY!**_

_**CHAPTER 6**_

_**PLOTING A COURSE!**_

_DISCLAIMER - I DO not own naruto cause if i did would i be making a fan fic? _

_NARUTO POV_

"Guys wake up"

"Come on get up" Damn why wont that person shut up.

When Someone started shaking me I got up.

_NORMAL POV_

"Alright I'm up dammit Kyuubi " Eillis said as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Im Up Im Up" Coach mumbled under his breath.

"Sheesh Kyuu I would of got up without the shaking,Damn" Naruto said.

'_Yeah right and im a 6 foot tall tank' _Kyuubi thought sarcastly.

_Time skip 15 mins._

"Alright lets go" Coach said.

"Every one got a first aid kit" Naruto asked.

"Yup" Eillis told him.

"Lets move"Kyuu said energeticly.

"Wait tell me if im wrong but is there a gun store somewhere around here" Coach asked Naruto.

"Yeah on the way to the mall there is one"Naruto told coach.

"Well lets go to the mall then"Eillis said.

"Come to think of it wasin't the helicopter headin that way"Kyuu asked.

"I think your right Kyuubi"Naruto said.

"So to the mall"Coach asked.

"To the mall"Eillis and Naruto said at the same time.

_**A?N**_

_**Sorry about the shortness of this chapter but I just wanted to fill you in on where they are heading to.**_

_**I could use a beta if anyone wants to be one.**_

_**If not okay.**_

_**Also any reviews are welcome **_

**Comments will be loved**

_FLAMES WILL BE GRINDED UP AND WASHED THEN LOVED._

IDEAS WILL ALSO BE CHARISHED!


	7. Chapter 7

**KONOHA'S INFECTION**

_**A?N**_

_**Time for a new konoha's infection chapter!**_

_**ONTO THE STORY!**_

_**CHAPTER 6**_

_**The streets!**_

"Come on we sould keep movin' " ellis said.

The group of heros and coach _(A?N/Heheh) _left the safe-room and headed right and started to shoot any zombies that were in shooting range.

"Woah, sounds like someone took a bat to a horse" coach said thinking out loud.

Then out of nowhere some dude in a jacket comes and pounces on Naruto who was being slowed down by zombies.

"Get it off!"

"OFF!"

"GET IT GET IT"

"GET HIM"

Were some of the screams of our blond hero.

Coach was able to reach Naruto before he died and shot the thing to death.

"You okay?"Coach asked him.

"Bleedin' " Naruto answered.

"You'll be fine"

"Thx for that" Naruto told him.

Ellis and Kyuubi walked over and asked if he was alright .

"i'm fine .Lets get moving before we are attacked again."He said.

They walked up to a part of the street that went down hill and walked down it.

Then something grabed ellis and made it where he was unable to move by pulling him with a huge wet slimy thing.(A/N if ya guess right ya get a cookie).

It realy looked like a toungh.(first 2 dont count).

"What the hell" Ellis exclaimed.

Naruto just shot over his shoulder killing the thing that was draging him.

They walked to the door they were walking to and they heard crying on the other side.

They opened it and...........

_**A/N**_

_**Cliffy!!!!!!!**_

_**Next chappy tomarrow or the next day but i will update both of my storys on the xmas holadays.**_

_**The reson i will most likey to update tomarrow is at school i fell in the lunch room and hit my shoulder realy bad.**_

_**I barly could stand the pain.**_

_**Reason the fattest kid in school lgave my shoulder the first shoulder to ever be flatened via fat kid;(**_

_**Anyways love it hate review or i will go 3rd degree black belt in jujutsu on yo ass! JK!**_

**_also IM SUEING THE SCHOOL MWAHAHAHAH & KUKUKUKUKU!_**

_**Also any reviews are welcome **_

**Comments will be loved**

_FLAMES WILL BE GRINDED UP AND WASHED THEN LOVED._

IDEAS WILL ALSO BE CHARISHED!


	8. OMAKE

**KONOHA'S INFECTION**

_**A?N**_

_**Time for a new konoha's infection chapter!**_

_**Omake for last chappy**_

_**Hunter action thats weird!**_

_Just as narutos about to get punced_

**"PRUNE JUICE!"**

**"ICHANG"**

"GIGGIT,GIGGIT,GIGGIT"_(It's quagmare off of famly guy)_

"Who loves quagmare?"

Que singing in 3...2....1

"quagmareeeee, oh quagmareeee"

"Giggitgiggit"

_**A?N**_

_**Short painful and sweet!**_

**Comments will be loved**

_FLAMES WILL BE GRINDED UP AND WASHED THEN LOVED._

IDEAS WILL ALSO BE CHARISHED!


	9. Chapter 8

**KONOHA'S INFECTION**

_**A?N**_

_**Time for a new konoha's infection chapter!**_

_Also this chappy has a song attached to it you can download it or listen to it on youtube but i will tell you when to start and stop the music! it's just like you by three days grace_

_**CHAPTER 8**_

_**THE STREETS PART 2**_

_last time on Konoha's infection_

_They walked to the door they were walking to and they heard crying on the other side._

_They opened it and ........_

They opened the door and on the other side was a girl dressed in rags just standing there.

She looked at them and started to growl at them.

But the survivers could not hear the growl or see the scowl on her face.

Why? Cause' her face was covered by 9-inch claws that were extending from her hands.

When she showed her face the growls were at their peak and she gave one huge scream and charged naruto who yelled "SHIT!"

He poped some adreanlin and started to run as fast as he could.

_Start just like you_

He turned and ran out the door onto the streets and just started throwing things behind him stuff like trash cans and junk like that.

He got to a low wall and vaulted over it with the girl right behind him.

Then he ran at a car and pulled stupid move.

He jumped onto the hude of the car and slid on it.

While on it his adreanlin gave him a chance to turn and shoot.

Everything slowed down while he was on it.

But since it was new he missed every shot so when he hit the end of the hude he hit the ground rolled backwards and got back up and ran.

Naruto ran flat out towards a sping board and spung off of it onto a truck and just then the shot he took wore off.

So he used the last bit of it to pull a mirror's edge.

He jumped off of the truck and while in mid air he turned around he shot the witch while falling down towards the ground.

When he tried to get back up the witch clawed him and put him back down with a vengince.

She started to claw him up with the huge ass claws she had.

"FUCKKK SOMEONE KILL THIS BITCH"

"KILL HER KILL HER!"

his pistol ran out of ammo and then he started to kick her trying to get her off him.

As he was kicking her he started to reach for the knife he had on his person.

He grabed it and threw it into the witchs throut right into her jugler artery.

She still did not die for some reason.

"DAMMIT GET HER OFF!"

"WILL ONE OF YOU KILL THIS GODAMN THING?!?"

"SHOOT HER!"

Naruto found the clip of ammo he needed to reload and reloaded his gun.

He shot her in the head a few times till' she stumbled bace a few feet.

Naruto took this as a chance to reload and then doing something that would make his nin-counter part proud ,he used what was left of his strength to get up onto his knees and pounce onto the Bitch.

He took the knife and returned the favor.

"DIE DIE DIE!"

"YEAHHH SUCK ON THIS!"

"HOW IT FEEL HUH?!?

To put it simple he did things that would make anko proud.

Then he took his pistol and put the gun in her mouth and pulled the triger a few times so blood splashed in his face.

He wiped the blood off his face.

After that he got up to only fall back down.

''SHIT I'M DOWN"

"SHIT NEED SOME HELP"

_End song_

Kyuubi Got to where he was & walked up to him and started to help him up.

"You should be okay for a little bit but we need to find you some first aid cause' if you go down like that again you're not gonna make it"

"Thx Kyuu"Naruto said.

Naruto's vison started to fade into black and white.

"Man man it's been a long time since i've felt this bad" Naruto gasped out.

_**A?N**_

_**The reason i'm doing short chapters is because my computar wont upload long chaps without some data going out the window.**_

_**so i'll have anther chapter up soon.**_


	10. AN

**KONOHA'S INFECTION**

_**A?N**_

_**This is going to be a A/N chapter!**_

_**For all of my readers the story is going to progress slow because i hate writing fast.**_

_**And also i am going to have Naruto and Kyuubi get toghther at or near the end of Chapter 4.(L4D Chapter not Story chapter)**_

_**Also Thx for reading this story i will ask you all to tell me in your reviews if i should make a poll on whether or not i should make a second story to this one or make all of my L4D2 campains in this one Or if no poll i'll just go with my idea.**_

_**Also i'll make a poll on whether or not Should I put in the L4D 1 surviors in the story , if zoey should be single or with Naruto spliting him with Kyuubi , And if I should incorperat the L4D 1 campains into the story too.**_


	11. Chapter 9

**KONOHA'S INFECTION**

_**A?N**_

_**Here we go making another chap for you people!**_

_**CHAPTER 9**_

_**Meet the big COACH!!!**_

_lAST TIME ON KONONA'S INFECTION_

_"Man man it;s been a long time since i've felt this bad"Naruto gasped out._

"Alright i gotta call uncool here i need some help"Naruto said to ellis as he went to one knee with his hand outstreched showing he needed a hand.

"Don't worry man you'll make it"Ellis said as he grabed him and helped him up and onto his shoulder.

"Thx ellis"Naruto told Ellis.

"Lets find somewhere where we can heal Naruto " Kyuubi Told everyone.

"Yeah lets"Coach said agreeing with her.

Naruto got off Ellis' shoulder and looked to Kyuubi since he was dieing she was in charge.

She walked up to him and gave him her pills just saying"Just take it".

"Alright gotta get some real first aid" Naruto said taking the pills.

They started their treck to the mall trying to find somewhere safe to heal Naruto.

As they walked they had a very bad feeling but shruged it off.

So when they found a closet they walked in and healed Naruto.

"Thx man" Naruto told them all.

The Surviors walked out the doorway they passed on their way to the closet and walked out onto the street and saw something scary.

They saw a huge Michel Jackson(HAHAHA)

Just kidding what they saw was a big 16 foot thing.

"What kind of sign of the apocolisp is that?" Coach asked.

"Maybe if we don't move it won't see us" Ellis said.

The huge thing which we will Cristine "Big Fucking huge thing" for now looked at them at started to move to attack them.

"We have a problem" Naruto said.

"Holy shit big freakin' zombie" he continued.

"WE HAVE A PROBLEM"

"HOLY SHIT BIG FREAKING ZOMBIE"

"Some kind of super ass zombie,gigantinc thing"Coach said.

"HOLY SHIT , what is that thing?"Ellis asked.

They were all shooting Big Fucking Huge Thing as he made a Bee line for them but when he reached the door he just ran into the wall and "BOOM" said wall came down.

He ran at Coach grabbed him smashed him into the ground until he went down he went down,threw him at the ground then started to crush him.

"OH SHIT GET THIS THING OFF OF ME!"

"CAN'T Y'ALL SEE THIS THING IS BEATING SHIT OUTTA ME?!?"

"HEY IN CASE YOU DIDN'T"T SEE I GOTTA HUGE FUCKER ON ME:

"I GOTTA HUGE THING ON ME"

"GET IT OFF GET IT OFF"

Naruto took out his Bowie Knife he had and ran up onto the back of this thing using the the boxes nearby to get right close to the juggler vain and just started to unload with the knife.

"DIE YOU BIG SONVA BITCH!"Naruto yelled.

The thing started to lean over and when it was done dieing it fell backwards and guess what that's where Naruto was on his back.

Meanwhile Ellis was helping coach up.

"They kill ya old man?"

"No but he tried"

"Don't worry i'll get ya up"

"Hey wheres Naruto?"Kyuubi asked them.

"HEY When ya feel like it get this huge thing off me"

They just snickered.

_**A/N**_

_**END!**_

_**Haha meet my own OC the Mauler.**_

_**If anyone has some ideas on powers for the Mauler please leave them in a reveiw or PM me with them.**_

_**If I get enough i'll mix them into just one bad ass power or have them as differaint powers.**_

_**R**_

_**&**_

_**R**_


	12. A

**KONOHA'S INFECTION**

_**A?N**_

_**Another A/N!**_

_**YO! It's your boy HoneKitsune just here to tell ya if you want to hear the real sounds of coach being crushed and all the other sounds of all the other surviors go to youtube and search - Left 4 dead 2 - All coach sounds 4 for the ones of coach being crushed And for Ellis and Kyuubi search Left 4 Dead2 -Ellis sounds 3 for ellis being crushed and Left 4 dead 2 -Rochelle sounds 3.**_

**_But I won't just use Ro's sayings I'll use Zoey's and some of them won't be from L4D._**

_**Any ways just remimber you people need to review or i might get anger in my system and go on a rampage.**_

_**Ja Ne!**_


	13. Chapter 10

**A/N**

**FUCK MY FUCKING COMPUTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I was almost done with this chapter and it shut off and I didn't save the fucking thing.**

**Anyways Time to read people.**

**Chapter 10(I hate you computer)**

**Another fight for their 1**

After saving Naruto and picking up the fat man Coach the group started their trek anew.

Naruto kept giving the group the evil eye.

"I still can't believe you thought about leaving me there"Naruto deadpanned.

"Oh stop your whining Naruto"Coach said.

"Okay Okay lets get to that mall guys"Kyuubi said.

They left the room they were in ;Then they went into the street and shot the random wandering zombie.

"I hope we're makin' the right choose by headin' to that mall" Ellis said.

"Bah quit your worryin' Overalls"Naruto said Mocking his Southern Drawl. then they went down the street and heard a sound that unsettled them.

"Hey what is that?Is someone beating a horse?"Kyuubi asked.

They contined on shacking it off until......

A hooded bastard jumped in there path.

"Ah A _HUNTER!!"_Naruto shouted out.

Then it pounced onto Ellis and made them separate.

Coach backed into a car and set off its alarm.

Kyuubi tripped over something and dropped her sub-machine gun.

And Naruto just said one word.

"AHH TITS!!!"

_**A/N**_

_**I know it's short but it's meant to be so i'll update soon.**_


End file.
